


Спокойной ночи, моя любовь

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Fall, Pre-Slash, Sadness in London, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок уезжает из Лондона, но сначала...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 9





	Спокойной ночи, моя любовь

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Если ты проснёшься в тишине ночи,  
Пожалуйста, не бойся.  
Просто закрой глаза,  
И тогда ты поймёшь,  
Что моя любовь будет с тобой всегда.

«Спокойной ночи, моя любовь» – Гарри Конник-младший.

***

Три часа ночи.

Эта ночь в Лондоне может быть у меня последней. Наверняка, именно так и будет. Если бы я захотел, то, без сомнения, смог бы точно рассчитать шансы того, что моя миссия завершится успешно, и я смогу вернуться в город, который люблю.

Вернуться к той жизни, которую я люблю.

Да, я мог бы сделать эти расчёты, но предпочёл их не делать. Не было никакой необходимости угнетать себя ещё больше.

Вместо этого я открыл входную дверь и поднялся по таким знакомым ступенькам, точно зная, куда наступать, чтобы не произвести никаких звуков, которые могли бы меня выдать. В течение часа в квартире не было ни малейшего движения или шума. Свет был выключен. Джон не задёрнул шторы, поэтому Луна и уличные фонари давали достаточно света.

Если бы Майкрофт знал, что я делаю, он бы надел на меня наручники и заткнул рот кляпом, а потом лично посадил бы на секретный рейс в Москву. Ему не стоило волноваться. У меня не было ни малейшего желания не лететь этим рейсом. У меня не было другого выбора.

Но я не уеду из Лондона, не оставлю всё, что имеет значение, не сделав ничего напоследок.

Я уже стоял одной ногой на ступеньках, ведущих в комнату Джона, когда каким-то образом понял, что его там нет. Вместо этого я вернулся в гостиную и бесшумно толкнул дверь в свою комнату. Здесь Джон тоже не задёрнул шторы, и мою кровать освещала Луна. Джон.

Он лежал, свернувшись калачиком, посреди кровати и спал. Или отключился. Судя по запаху алкоголя, пропитавшему комнату, он не боялся, что скоро проснётся. Джон слишком много выпил, а с его семейной историей это была действительно очень плохая новость; просто ещё одна вещь, из-за которой я чувствовал себя виноватым.

Я подошёл к кровати и опустился на колени.

Так близко к нему я мог видеть новые морщинки на лице Джона, они всё ещё были там, даже когда он спал. Кожа вокруг глаз покраснела и опухла.

Я застыл, когда стон сорвался с его губ. Он видел сон. Он произнёс слово «нет», хотя не издал ни звука. Узнать содержание его кошмара было нетрудно. Это было неразумно, но я поднял руку и легонько коснулся его волос. Удивительно, но это, казалось, его успокоило. Сейчас было не время и не место думать о том, что он сделал со мной. Не тогда, когда я собирался отправиться в самое опасное путешествие.

Я знал, что боль в его голосе во время нашего последнего телефонного разговора навсегда останется в моих кошмарах.

Наблюдать за Джоном на кладбище было самой болезненной вещью, которую я когда-либо делал. Майкрофт был далеко не в восторге от этой эскапады и дал мне это понять. Он ожидал, что я останусь в его подземном бункере, планируя, прослеживая самые последние пути людей, которых мне нужно было найти, делая все приготовления к нелепым поискам, которыми я собирался заняться.

Но я чувствовал себя обязанным. Самое меньшее, что я мог сделать после всего, что сделал – это увидеть то, через что прошёл Джон. Я был многим ему обязан.

Посещение кладбища было для Джона, хотя он никогда не узнает об этом. Сегодня вечером это был акт полнейшего эгоизма.

Я хотел увидеть его ещё раз.

Сейчас он негромко похрапывал.

Я наклонился ниже.

– Джон, я надеюсь, что однажды ты сможешь меня простить, – прошептал я. – Но даже если не сможешь, ты всё равно останешься жив. Это важно для меня. Больше всего на свете. Я никогда тебе не говорил...

Я затих.

Я вдохнул знакомые запахи, которые определяли Джона для меня. Я мог бы найти его в тёмной комнате, просто по запаху чая и, к сожалению, недорогого лосьона после бритья, и... самого Джона. Я столько всего ему не рассказывал. Вероятно, он никогда бы не захотел услышать большую часть этого.

А теперь было уже слишком поздно.

Но теперь я хотел – должен был – сказать эти слова в любом случае. Опять же, это был чисто эгоистичный поступок.

Если я не переживу всего того, что должно было произойти, что казалось очень вероятным, я не хочу умереть, так и не сказав никому этих слов. Джон был единственным человеком, которому я когда-либо хотел их сказать.

Я наклонился ещё ближе, пока мои губы почти не коснулись его уха.

– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнул я ему в лицо. – Я люблю тебя.

Когда я отстранился, то с ужасом увидел, что его глаза открыты. Неужели я только что разрушил весь план и снова поставил Джона под угрозу? Даже проклиная себя за то, что позволил чувствам управлять моей головой, я понял, что Джон всё ещё спит. В его взгляде не было абсолютно никакого узнавания или сознания.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – пробормотал он, прежде чем повернуться на бок и снова захрапеть.

Оцепенев, я поднялся с пола и ещё раз нежно коснулся его волос, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Благополучно выбравшись из спальни, я на мгновение прислонился к стене; слова Джона всё ещё звенели у меня в ушах. Я поместил слова и звук его голоса в безопасный уголок Чертогов, легко доступный, чтобы я мог слушать их снова и снова. Затем я закрыл глаза и позволил 221Б проникнуть в мои кости, задаваясь вопросом, как долго я смогу удерживать запах Джона в своём носу.

Затем, вздохнув, я затянул шарф, бросил последний взгляд назад в спальню, последний взгляд на Джона, прежде чем снова закрыть дверь и выйти из квартиры так же тихо, как и пришёл. Пора было лететь в Москву.


End file.
